


[Podfic of] Last Call

by knight_tracer



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>"I feel like I fell down a flight of stairs, only the stairs were made of booze, and it was awesome."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Last Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149161) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Length: 10:18  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Audio/%5bLost%20Girl%5d%20Last%20Call.mp3)


End file.
